Body of the Gaurd
by Kalcony
Summary: Kalcony, a Drell Bodyguard holds a grudge against Saren and is out to get him, he accepts jobs to hurt him n-directly but get tired of this. So he joins Commander Shepard's crew to beat the crap out of Saren.Rated T.
1. Chapter 1 My client

**Authors Notes**

** Hey Kalcony here, and this is Body of the Guard.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Mass Effect, Bioware or anything.I only own Kalcony Micheal**.

**Enjoy this story, Im planning making many chapters, Remember to R&R**!

* * *

I looked down the barrel on my sniper rifle. Waiting for the assassins to leave cover to shoot me- too bad I was cloaked, they'd never see me.

Suddenly a krogan rolled out of cover looking around for me. I was standing in the middle of the room -cloaked. The krogan was very confused.

"Where'd he go?When i find him I'll smash his skull in!" The krogan screamed.

Fortunately all the other assassins left their cover to look for me. A krogan, two humans, and an asari.

I pulled out my smg and quickly shot each assassin in the head, not wasting one clip.

I grinned, which is hard if you happen to be a drell. My name is Kalcony, and I'm a body-guard.

"All clear boss." As I say this my client gets up from behind a crate. "Are you crazy!? Your guarding me, and you fight like an assassin! Your fired! No credits for you! I'll tell every-".

He stops, because I just pointed my smg and his smug face and shot his glasses making them spin in the air.

"I'm the best of the best and you know it. I WILL guard you. I'm just not your average body guard." By now my cloak dissipates. "Don't forget it. I'm protecting you till you get to saren, that was the deal. I just saved your life."

The client just stares at me." Look, ok. I'm sorry I'm just tense. Im not sure if saren will like my advanced tech..." he trails off.

"Look you'll be fine just don't lie to him. I'm cloaking. Keep on, I'll trail you." I cloak myself, I happen to have "found" a prototype cloak "near" the spectre shooting range.

My client shakes his head and walks to the checkpoint. The docking bay in the citadel.( ME1) Still cloaked and hiding in the shadows I see Saren walk out of his ship, it is close to the style of Captain Anderson's ship the Normandy.

"I see you are here with your advanced weaponry. Allow me to take a closer would you?" Saren said, almost gentleman like. But i notice he has his pistol with him.

"Of course Spectre. But please call me Michael." Michael puts his pack on the ground as he picks out a...maybe it's a laser gun? It looked like the geth manufactured it.

Michael holds it like an assault rifle. "I have tested this Saren, I call it...Gorger! " Michael takes out his omni-tool and plays a video of him on earth at the famous shooting range, Shootin Time. In the video Michael holds the trigger and at least 20 laser shot out of it once, and continued to shoot. The wooden picture of a krogan that was being shot turned to dust in 3 seconds, and each target that swung in was instantly destroyed. not only that but Micheal wasn't even aiming. Each laser looked like it had it's own mind.

"So, I'm thinking...34590 credits? Seems fair to-" Michael stopped, he was shot by Saren. Saren grinned." Fool, this weapon is too powerful to sell it without a body-Guard." Saren cackled. As Michael slumped the ground the laser gun clanking on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 Hospitalized

**Authors Notes**

**Hey I'm back with chap 2, thank you for the views, and sorry for the shortness,remember to R&R!Enjoy**

* * *

That man, just shot my client. He's going down.

I crept out of the shadows and headed for Saren. I went behind him, uncloaked and swiped at Saren with my sword,the one I had sheathed in my cloak. Saren dodged it, but I gave him a nice scar on his face.

"He had a body-Guard!" I told Saren." And you just killed my client!"

I slashed at Saren again, Saren dodged. " Don't fight me. " he simply pointed his pistol at me and fired. I tried to cartwheel out of the way (like in ME3 multiplayer) , but he clipped my knee and I fell to the ground.

"What did you think would happen? Enjoy your new and 'improved' knee!" Saren picked up the laser gun and walked to his ship and took off. I was slowly dying, but fortunately a turian happened to walk by and he was shocked to find me, and called C-SEC. This is about the time I lose concious.

I suddenly awoke in a med bay bed. I looked around. Not much in here, six beds, some tools, and a doctor nearby.  
"Finally awake I see. Well let me inform you that you got shot in your knee, we used medi-gel to fix it but we also noticed you've never gotten your eyes fixed. So we did it free of charge." The doctor continued to ramble about my injuries but I felt fine.

"Thanks doc, but I've got to find Sar-" I stop. Everyone would think I'm crazy if I say i was shot by Saren."- uh the dude who shot me." I continue.

I simply walk out into the citadel, and C-SEC is all over me."Sir, who shot you? Don't keep anything from us, we can help." Said a C-SEC commander. I simply roll under the men, and sprint around a corner and cloak myself. Every C-SEC commander and officer came around the corner puzzled. I slipped away and headed for the citadel tower. The council must know this, that Saren just murdered a man, for no reason.

I sprinted to citadel tower, but then I realized, the council won't give a crap about Saren killing people. I scowled to myself. I took an elevator down to wards, to find a new client. Saren will pay I think to myself, he will pay.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Whats gonna happen? When will Kalcony join Shepard's crew? Next chapter!Also I'm sorry that it's short**.


	3. Chapter 3 3 Years Later

**Hey Kalcony here! With my new chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not not own Mass Effect!**

* * *

2 years have passed since my first client died. I sit in my office/apartment. All my bodyguard jobs are in letters, what can I say, old-school is the way to be. I currently have 3 bodyguard jobs, all of them minor salesman, and one assassination request.

I have this general rule against assassinating people, but this particular job was Saren's first in command, killing him would wound Saren in-directly...but I'm not an assassin...but the pay is 5000 credits! Alright, I'll accept the job. I pick up the assassination, letter pocket it, and walk out my door.

I'm blinded by the sudden red lights of the wards, but eventually I get used to it as I walk to the purgatory. I notice the large amount of people in the bar. Strangely the red lights seem to compliment the rest of the room.

I scan the room and see my client, a turian in red armour, drinking wine in front of one of the dancers. I walk by the bar, picking up a glass of wine and dropping a few credits on the way to the turian. What's his name again?, I think to myself, oh yeah, Fouryad. Weird name.

I reach Fouryad and take my seat next to him-taking a sip of my wine and handing him a contract.

"5000 credits for the assassination of Saren's first in command. Sign right here." I say repeatably taking sips of my wine.

"Pay half up front and half afterwards, refuse to pay and your dead meat." I say as Fouryad smiles." It's well worth it my friend." He says as he signs the contract and hands me 2500 credits.

I pocket the money and head to the door to complete my part of the contract. I finish my wine and drop it off at the bar on my way out.

Once i reach outside I head to my apartment, I would need equip myself for the assassination, find out the best time to strike, and then strike!

2 Days later...

Ok, I have 2 blades, my pistol, and my smg. My Target will be at the docking bay in 3 minutes...I'm ready! I'm going to ambush the target at the docking bay.

I sat for 3 minutes, bored. Finally i could see the target! Surrounded by bodyguards...crap i didn't expect this... and Saren is here! But I can't fail now! I slowly sneak away from the shadows...still cloaked I sprint at my maximum speed, dodging the many shots aimed for me. I pull out my blade from my cloak and dig into the target's heart killing him and permanently sticking my blade in.

"Crap!" I say, luckily for me I happen to have brought an extra blade. I pull out my blade, and unfortunately my cloak dissipates making me fully visible.

I sprint to the elevator,dodging all shots, I rolled in pressed the button, turned my cloak on and sneak out of the elevator, creating the illusion I went down the elevator. All the guards run to the closest elevator to try and catch me.

I see Saren all alone...no one to protect him...I could just kill him...

* * *

**I know, a cliff hangar...sorry about that...R&R! Ill submit new chaps later on.**

**-Kalcony**


	4. Chapter 4 Sorry Yall'

**Hey guys, my idea just flopped and I'm not in the moods to continue BoG...srry, newer readers TY for reading, Review and Follow incase I get struck with Ideas again. It will happen just not soon. If you liked this story check out my other story Darkemon! I'm also planning a Mario Fanfic about the whole mario cast in 6th grade. Why 6th? Because 6th grade is about the age teens become teenagers before they cuss alot. ^^ alright...bay fo now.**


End file.
